What Dot Didn't Know
by A Matrix Clone
Summary: After Matrix and AndrAIa came home from the games, Dot discovered the extent of their relationship. This is my first fic, so please R/R


Authors note: This story is set just after episode "End Prog." I know it's a little mushy, but oh well. Please read and review. I'd like to hear what you think.  
  
What Dot Didn't Know by A Matrix Clone  
  
The Mainframe Strolling Player's production had been a great success. Everyone in Mainframe had come to see it, to find out what had happened before the restart. Seeing Bob and Matrix's doubles up on stage playing out their adventures was wonderful. Everyone was able to find out about the great lengths Matrix and Andraia went to in surviving their travels through the Net and the Games. They also saw how Bob and Matrix met up with one another in the web, and with the help of the Surfr, were able to find their way home. Next, the play showed Matrix and his showdown with Megabyte, how he defeated him and banished him from Mainframe. The closing scene of the production was the restart and how everyone who had been lost, had returned. Everyone who attended had an amazing time. Even Matrix, who is normally angry and sullen all the time, was seen having fun. He even smiled, if only for a moment. After the production wrapped up, everyone went to the diner to talk about all that had happened to them.  
  
"I missed you so much," Dot said, as she went over to hug Matrix, "I thought I had lost you, lost everything."  
  
"I'm so sorry I failed you and Mainframe, Sis." Said Matrix, bowing his head in shame.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I am very proud of you, Enzo. You did what you said you would do. You found Bob and brought him home."  
  
"And on top of that you protected Andraia, Frisket, and yourself in the games. I don't know how you could have done all that." Added Bob.  
  
"I guess...thanks" Matrix said, now sounding ever so slightly more sure of himself.  
  
"How about a drink, on me?"  
  
"Thanks, Bob." Said Matrix, downing the I/O shot Bob had handed him.  
  
The group of friends spent the night talking and reminiscing about all the time they had spent apart. Later, in the wee hours of the morning, two of the sprites in the group were getting anxious to leave. They had other things on their minds.  
  
"Hey Sis, I need to find a place to stay tonight. I'm getting kind of tired." Matrix said.  
  
"Yeah. Me too." Andraia said with a yawn. The pair then exchanged the briefest of glances at one another that they were sure no one had noticed.  
  
No one had, except Dot. She didn't quite know what to make of it, so she just pushed it to the back of her mind. "We have plenty of extra rooms at the Principal Office. I'm sure we could spare a few."  
  
With that Dot led the two over to the P.O. and up to the fifth floor. "Here you go little brother," said Dot, motioning to the room in front of them.  
  
"Thanks...Goodnight." Grumbled Matrix as he walked into his temporary lodgings, but not without giving Andraia another quick glance.  
  
"All right, and now for you," continued Dot as she walked down the hall, stopping at another room a few doors down from Matrix. "This will do you just fine."  
  
"Thanks Dot. I really appreciate it." Andraia said, and walked in.  
  
"Boy, they both sure have grown up a lot since I saw them last," Dot said quietly to herself as she walked out of the P.O. towards her home.  
  
As soon as Matrix was sure his sister was out of the Principle Office, he slowly opened his door and crept down the hall towards Andraia's room. He quietly rapped on the door with his knuckle.  
  
"Hmmm," He heard come sleepily from the other side of the door.  
  
Matrix cracked the door open and leaned his head in, "Can I come in?"  
  
"You know it, Lover." Andraia said, an impish grin on her face, "Couldn't stay away long, could you?"  
  
Matrix walked in and shut the door, with an ever so rare smile on his face.  
  
The next morning as Dot woke up, she had an idea. Why doesn't she go over and see Matrix. It had been so long, and they hadn't had a chance to talk in private. She got dressed and zipped over to the P.O. to wake up her brother. As she came up to his door, she knocked on it softly. When she didn't get a response, she knocked again, more loudly and called out his name, "Enzo."  
  
Still nothing. She opened the door and walked in, "Matrix!" HE wasn't there.  
  
She then heard a groan come from down the hall. She walked towards the sound, and stopped in front of Andraia's room.  
  
"Oh man, it's way too early," she heard Matrix say from inside. "I wonder what she wants?"  
  
"It's okay, Sparky," Andraia said, using his nickname, "Just be quieter, we don't want her knowing your in here, do we?"  
  
"Crap! Your right. I really don't know how she'd react, but I know I don't want to find out."  
  
"Well too bad, 'cause you're going to!" Dot said bursting into the room.  
  
"He..Hey, Sis." Matrix stammered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Dot demanded.  
  
"Well, we were...Uh"  
  
"We were sleeping together," Andraia said speaking for the first time, not sounding the least bit ashamed.  
  
"How could you do this, how could you be so irresponsible?" Dot asked, yelling at them.  
  
"Hey! I'm 2.2. I'm a grown man and I can make my own decisions!" Retaliated Matrix.  
  
"But."  
  
"No. I make my own choices, not you. I love Andraia. I have for hours. She is the one thing in my life that I can honestly say I'm proud of."  
  
Andraia just sat there on the bed, not saying anything, listening to her lover talk about her with such passion. It was immensely flattering. And she felt the exact same way. "Dot, I love Enzo very much. We spent more that half our lives together, with no one else we could count on. He is an amazing person whom I have loved since I first met him in that game so many years ago. And I will love him for the rest of my life."  
  
Matrix sat down on the bed next to Andraia and held her hand, silently expressing all the love he had for her, as well."  
  
"Wait a nano. How long has this been going on?" Dot demanded.  
  
Matrix and Andraia looked at each other for a moment trying to remember. "Since I was 1.8 and Andraia was 1.6, I think. It's kind of hard to keep track of the date when you only have sporadic access to civilization."  
  
"Yeah, that sound's about right," Andraia added.  
  
"My User, I just can't believe all this." Dot said settling down into a chair, her head in her hands.  
  
"Dot," Matrix said, "This isn't a bad thing. We both love each other very much. There's no one out there like her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She kept me sane and committed to finding Bob throughout our time in the Games. She means everything to me." With that he leaned over and kissed Andraia.  
  
Dot, finally realizing just how much the two had been through and how much they truly meant to each other, accepted what had happened and stood up to leave. "Andraia, if Matrix was going to be with someone, I'm glad it's you."  
  
The End 


End file.
